Power generation systems are used to selectively provide power to various types of power consuming loads. Some power generation systems include batteries that are used to start engines and/or generators within the power generation system. One common cause of generator malfunction is that the starting batteries do not provide sufficient starting current.
The batteries in such conventional power generation systems are typically either charged by a primary power or a secondary power source (e.g., the generator) when the primary power source becomes unavailable. These types of systems typically include a battery charger that charges each battery.
One of drawbacks with some of the battery chargers in existing power generation systems is that they operate independently of the rest of the power generation system. Most battery chargers are not utilized to their full capacity because they are typically connected to batteries that are in a fully charged state. Therefore, the battery chargers spend the majority of their time supplying current to their respective battery at a relatively low rate.
Another drawback with existing power generation systems is that the battery chargers in such systems are unable to work together to share charging current. Therefore, the batteries may be charged at a slower rate.
Therefore, a need exists for a power generation system that includes battery chargers that work together in order to utilize their capacity more efficiently. By working together the battery chargers could potentially increase their charging rate.